


Cucan Fanfic written with the help of AI

by SuperCursed05



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCursed05/pseuds/SuperCursed05
Summary: The title says it all. I used AI Dungeon to make a Cucan fic and edited to hell and back to make it readable lol
Relationships: Canada/Cuba (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cucan Fanfic written with the help of AI

Matthew woke up in the morning and started his day by eating pancakes and watching the news. While eating he got a phone call from his best friend and crush, Carlos.

"Oh hey Carlos! How have you been?"

"I've been good Mattie, and yourself?”

"I’m alright, could be better though."

Matthew hears him softly chuckle which makes his heart flutter.

They talk a little more on the phone before Carlos says his goodbyes and hangs up.

...A couple of hours later...

While cleaning his apartment Matt hears the doorbell ring. He placed his duster on the table and removed his gloves, he quickly walks over to the door and opens it. He looked down to see Carlos. (Carlos is 5’8 and Matthew is 5’11)

Carlos scratches the back of his head nervously and says "Hey man, I know it's getting kinda late, but do you want to go grab dinner or something?"

Matthew is surprised that he came over, but he’d be crazy to not accept his offer "Oh! Yeah, of course!"

A few minutes pass

Matt follows him to a nearby restaurant, during the walk Carlos talked about how his day went and work related things. Eventually they got to the restaurant and sat down.

A waitress walks them to their table and takes their orders.

While they wait for their food they talk about all sorts of things, laughter coming up here and there in between conversations.

Matthew smiles at Carlos and grasps his hand softly.

Carlos returns the smile and held his hand with an equal force. The tension in the air is thick as they both contemplate if one of them should move or not.

Carlos clears his throat "So do you have any plans for the rest of the night?”

"Ah no not really, why do you ask?"

"Well, you want to come over?"

Before he could even think of a response their food arrives and they both start eating. Matthew finds himself focusing on Carlos’s lips rather than his own food. Carlos notices this and chuckles, “Well? You didn’t answer my question earlier, you coming over?”

Matthew snaps out of his trance and blushes “Huh? Oh, I'd love too!” 

Once they finished their dinner they went back and forth on who should pay, which ended with both of them spliting the bill. Matthew felt blush creep on his face as he saw Carlos take his hand once again. The two leave the restaurant and walk to his place.

When they make it Carlos apartment he unlocks the door and invited Matt in. He walked in and sat on the couch, making himself comfortable. Carlos does the same once he locks the door. He then asks "So what would you like to do?"

Matthew thought about it for a second. "Um maybe watch a movie or something?"

He smiled brightly “A movie it is then!”

He begins looking through his media console. After a few minutes he finds some random movie and puts it on. He sits himself down next to Matt as the movie starts to play. 

Half way through the movie Matthew would occasionally glance at Carlos and admire every feature on his face. To how soft and pudgy it looked, to the tiniest moles and scars, his prickly stubble, thick eyebrows which weren't as large as Arthur's (thank god), and his soft-looking lips. Matthew couldn’t help, but feel a little embarrassed for looking at his friend so observantly.

Mathew decided that he wanted to take a leap of faith and try something. He took a deep breath and slowly put his arm around Carlos's shoulder.

He stared at Matthew’s arm for a quick second in confusion before looking up at him. "Matthew? Something up?"

They both stare at each other in silence as Matthew closes the distance between them and kisses him softly on the lips.

At first Carlos was surprised by the bold act, but closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. He brushed his fingers through Matt’s hair which made the butterflies in Matthew’s stomach flutter.

They continued to kiss for what seemed like ages, Matt pulls back and the two pant heavily. He caresses Carlos’s cheek. He grins and kisses the palm of Matt’s hand. "I love you." He says in a soft whisper. Matthew smiles tearfully "I love you too."

Their attention snapped back to the tv to see the movie credits rolling. They stared at each other in a brief moment before bursting out into laughter. Once their laughter died down Carlos grabbed the remote and turned the tv off. 

He leaned his head onto Matt’s chest as they cuddled each other on the couch. Matt kisses his forehead softly as they both drift to sleep thinking about their newly formed relationship and the future ahead of them.


End file.
